Blast Wrestling Federation
Blast Wrestling Federation is a wrestling federation based in Blackpool England, made up of locals and former backyard wrestlers from around the county. Beginnings BWF was set up as a small company to hold wrestling events for a cheep price. But they started to grow in popularity. Soon the owner, Michael Black, built a new stage and ring and marketed BWF, and created the BWF World Championship. This was followed by the BWF UK Title and the BWF Xtreme Title for single competitors, and the BWF Tag Team Titles. The Dark Union Soon a wrestler known as Axel Wrong started to want control of BWF, and recruited the then BWF Xtreme Champion, Damien. Together they became known as The Dark Union. They won the BWF Tag Titles and Axel won the World Championship (making him the first triple crown and grand slam champion.), but Black made him an offer he could not refuse, he would face him and the big event itself, Blastfest! If he won then Axel would leave, and he Axel won he would own BWF. Axel lost the match and left BWF. But Damien kept his job and went on to win the UK title, before injuring himself. 2008, the year it all changed After the events of 2007, BWF became a huge rush. BWF then signed a deal with American federation, XTW (Xtreme Time Wrestling) where they would hold a tournament featuring both sets of superstars. The federations did a tour of America before ending back at the Blast centre, home of BWF. BWF won the tournament, with 5 wins to 4 in the final event, but the XTW World Championship was held by BWF superstar Frankos, so XTW invaded in order to get there title back, and ended up setting up a 5 on 5 elimination match, where winner would hold the XTW title. Team BWF won the match and unified the BWF and XTW world championships. This became an official World championship, as it was composed of and UK and USA championship. It was revealed later that this storyline was to see how the fans of America took to the British federation, and how XTW superstars fitted into the British federation. XTW went out of business after the storyline ended and some superstars from XTW joined the federation. The return of Damien During the BWF ppv, Jealousy, Damien returned during the World Championship match, and demanded that he got his shot at the title. Michael Black gave him a chance to earn his shot in a gauntlet match. Damien beat all but one superstar in the gauntlet. Black made it official that he would not get his shot till he won 10 matches. Damien then decided he did not just want a title shot, he wanted the company, and he wanted Black in a match. Black said he would grant his wish, if he beat 9 superstars over the next 2 months. Damien won his 9th match at BWF bomb-zone. And it looked like Michael Black would face Damien at Blastfest II. But Black was involved in a car accident 2 weeks before the event and was unable to compete, but it was announced at the event that Damien would face someone at the next event, BWF Molten Metal 2009, if he won he would have control of BWF. Damien smiled and said who would be his victim. Michael Black announced Chris Novak would compete for BWF for 1 event only. Damien looked angry at the announcement, but the BWF faithful loved it. The Age of Madness Following Molten Metal 2009 Novak was announced as temporary manager of BWF. Xtreme Champion ‘Hard Ass’ Steve Grass challenged him to title match at Ripped and Torn 2009. which Novak accepted. He also set up a 5 way ladder match for the BWF World Champion No1 contendership featuring Marcus Pain, The Reaper, Axehandle T, Mexas and Damien. The winner will face either Frankos or Exit G. He also offered Jack Fright a chance to be BWF superstar by giving him a shot at the Tag Team Titles with a partner of his choice. Damien did not take to this change of ownership and teamed up with T.Y. Crunch and Mike Time to form The New Dark Union. This union started off well even though T.Y. Crunch and Mike Time lost there tag titles to the newly formed team of Jack Fright and T.N.T called the The Rejects, they helped Damien become the No1 contender for the world title. they then secured a rematch at March Madness, Where Damien will also face both Exit G and Frankos after there match ended in a double count out. At March Madness, Damien won the world title and with his dark Union, attacked Novak and commanded marshal law on BWF. This lasted 1 day as the next day Novak returned and said that at Unchained it will be Team Novak, consisting of Novak, Steve Grass and a mystery partner vs the new dark Union. The winners would control BWF. Before the match T.Y. Crunch and Mike Time won there titles back, but Novak said that if they lost the match they would lose there titles to who ever pins them, same with Damien's world title. The last member to join Team Novak was no other than his old XS-CW tag team partner, Joe Delonge, and they won the match and the tag titles. But Steve Grass demanded that at Insanity it will be Him and Damien for the world title in a no hold barred cage of weapons match. Also Novak will Face Ghost Mask for the UK championship and T.Y. Crunch and Joe Delonge face off in a singles match. AT Insanity Novak Defeated Ghost Mask, and Joe Delonge defeated T.Y. Crunch. But Damien destroyed Steve Grass, and took him out of action. He then demanded that at Heatwave Novak, Joe Delonge and 2 partners of his choice face The Dark Union with Ghost Mask. Novak accepted with one condition, if a title holder gets pinned they lose there title. On the first Wednesday Night Xtreme, Damien kidnapped Kimi and attacked her, forcing Novak to take the next week off to look after her. The Dark Union then tried to run the show again, before a hooded fan attacked them. The Hooded figure showed himself to be Fredrick Bastern, who had changed his name to Freddie B. He called Damien out saying that Novak now has to find one other member for Heatwave. Novak then returned the week after saying that he would not let Damien walk out of Heatwave alive and that Damien has woke up the demons inside him. But the shocks did not stop there. As Damien's old friend and original Dark Union member Axel Wrong turned up in a 2 on 1 match featuring Novak and Axe and Smash. everyone watching expected Wrong to attack Novak, but he shocked all by attacking Axe and Smash and teaming with Novak for Heatwave. At Heatwave Novak's team won. Damien looked for the first time scared. Novak then handed his half of the tag team titles to Freddie B, but continued to wear the UK and Xtreme titles. The following Wednesday Night. Damien demanded that Novak stop hogging the titles and gave Ghost Mask and Crunch Time rematches for the titles. But instead of Chris, it was Kimi who came on stage. She announced that at the Blood Festival it will be Novak Vs Damien all or nothing. If He wins, He gets all the titles. If Novak Wins, He gets them all. But that her dad has said that At Marked Prey, Damien will face Axel Wrong, Novak will face Ghost Mask and Freddie B and Joe DeLonge will Face Crunch Time. The World, UK and Tag Team Titles will also be on the line. It was announced the week after that the UK title Match will be a Strange-ways Match. The week after it was announced that the Tag Team Titles would be defended in a Ladder match and the World title match will be defended in a Lock and Stock match. Damien began to feel his reign was threatened by his old partner and demanded to know why Wrong had joined Novak. Wrong simply said he had come to save Damien from himself. Damien demanded that he face Wrong early, but Novak said that he has to wait or forfeit his title and job. All titles were defended sucsessfully and an all or nothing match for the BWF Bleeding Rock Festval 2009 between World Champion Damien and UK/Xtreme Champion Chris Novak. But 10 days before the match was meanyt to take place, Michal Black returned saying that following match, everything will change, and that it would be Novak's last match in BWF. Superstars BWF World Championship *Damien BWF UK Championship *Chris Novak BWF Xtreme Championship *Chris Novak BWF Tag Team Championships *Freddie B and Joe Delonge Non Champions. *Axehandle T *Bobby Brown *Exit G *Frankos *Frog-o key *Ghost mask *Greg Hebor *‘Hard Ass’ Steve Grass *Harry Greggor *Jack Fright *Larry Gold *Max *Mexas *Mike Time *Silver Shaman *The Reaper *T.N.T. *T.Y. Crunch *‘XTW Legend’ Marcus Pain *Zedos 1 event only superstars *Big Bad Bomber – Former XTW World Champion lost to Frankos and decided to retire from wrestling following the match. *Chris Novak – Faced Damien on behalf of BWF owner Michael Black at BWF Molten Metal 2009. But has been made temporary manger of BWF. Staff Owner *Michael Black Play-by-play *Simon Fellow *Matt Victors Referees BWF World and Tag Team Championship Referee *Kevin Silvers BWF UK Championship referee *James Young BWF Xtreme Championship referee *Danielle James Interviewer *Ronald Gregory. Pay-Per-Views *Jan: BWF Molten Metal *Feb: BWF Ripped-n-Torn *Mar: BWF March Madness *Apr: BWF Unchained *May: BWF Insanity *Jun: BWF Heatwave *Jul: BWF Marked Prey *Aug: The BWF Blood Festival (a event on the beach with live bands playing) *Sep: BWF Jealousy *Oct: BWF Hell-O-Ween *Nov: BWF Un-Forgetful *Dec: BWF Blastfest